The present invention relates generally to a knockdown display system, and more particularly, to a freestanding knockdown display system constructed of modular components which may be easily stored, transported and erected.
It is known for salesmen and other marketing personnel to promote goods or services at trade shows held in various locations. It is also known for individuals to make presentations to other individuals, clients or prospective clients at which ideas are conveyed or data is summarized. This frequently involves the display of information in the form of pictures, drawings, graphs, tables and the like. Since the manner in which such information is presented is extremely important to the marketing or acceptance of the product, service or idea, the display systems utilized in connection with such presentations should be professional and aesthetic in appearance. It has been recognized that it is highly uneconomical to utilize a new display system at each and every trade show or presentation, and therefore, it is desirable to have a transportable display system which individuals can carry with them. In this context, it becomes increasingly apparent that any such transportable display system must be lightweight, durable, inexpensive and simple in structure for easy on-site packaging and erection by one or very few individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,999 to Downing discloses a knockdown display having some of the attributes and characteristics which are highly desirable for exhibit displays. Downing uses a plurality of sectionalized interfitting support posts and a set of supporting panels adapted to be connected across a pair of spaced apart support posts by VELCRO material or the like. Although erection of the knockdown display disclosed in Downing includes no hardware, the packaging and transportation of the Downing display system is awkward and burdensome for a single individual because of the bulky support posts utilized to removably connect the support panels. With this particular supporting structure, the panels will either overlap one another or be spaced apart from one another to debilitate the professional and aesthetic appearance of the display system, as well as the versatility of the system. Moreover, the use of the support posts results in a more complicated and time consuming set-up procedure, as well as limiting the manner in which the support panels can be connected, thereby limiting possible display configurations.
Other known display systems include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,601,916 to Epstein; 3,913,656 to Guyer; 4,573,513 to Small et al; and Re. 30,777 to Ytter. Each of the display systems disclosed in these patents, however, suffer from the aforementioned infirmities or other shortcomings such as the requirement for hardware to erect the display, the limit on the various display configurations possible with the display system, or the transportability and durability of the display system.